Behind the Future: Conclusion of Trunks
by RyokoSon
Summary: Months have past since the androids were destroyed. Everything seems to be at peace in West City when Trunks meets a lady who wants to train him. Who is she? Why does she want to train him? And why is Dabura at Capsule Corps. front door?
1. The Mysterious Lady

It has been a few months since the defeat of the androids. The cities and towns of the world have been rebuilding and going nicely as it seems. On a beautiful sunny day, walking down the slightly crowded sidewalks of the city, West City to be exact, a young man carrying two bags of groceries is making his way to Capsule Corps. His bold-cut, lightly purple hair is lifted by a gentle breeze showing off his blue eyes.

"Hmm. It sure is a sunny, cool day and there seems to be more people out." said Trunks as he looks around his surroundings.

"Guess the people have been recovering better than expected." He continues to walk home when he passes by a narrow, dark alley and sees a dark hair, young lady walking parallel to him at the end of the alley. As she passes out of view, a group of tough, dirty-looking punks starts to eye her in the dark alleyway then exchanges mischievous looks to one another before moving to follow her.

"Uh oh, maybe better than expected." Trunks thought as he decides to walk through the alleyway.

As he stops in the center of the dark, narrow alleyway, Trunks tries to get a better view on the situation by jumping up onto the top of a building that helped make the alleyways. He set his bags down and walks over to the edge of the building to see the young lady continuing to walk through backs of the buildings. It is filled with debris, bits of trash, and big pieces of glass that once resembled a mirror. Looking down at her, Trunks see that she had soft, ridged, slick, and shoulder-length dark brown hair. He see, also, from the broken pieces of mirror glass that she was wearing a shirt with long, puffed sleeves that displays her flat tone belly, matching well with the puffed pants and what looks to be a large fur belt around her waist. The lady stops in her tracks, knowing the group of men were behind her, but seems unaffected by them.

"Hey babe. What brings you, a pretty dame, into our turf?" Calls out the leader of the thugs, who had a tall multi-colored Mohawk wearing rugged and tore clothes like the other men. She simply replies, "Please leave."

"And who do you think you are, Princess?" Remarks the leader.

"I said leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you." Explains the lady in a calm and settle tone.

The leader laughs full heartedly, his men following suit. "What was that? You don't want to hurt us? HAHAHAHA! Oh, don't worry; you're not going to hurt anyone. But WE are. Get Her, BOYS!" The group of thugs runs up towards her while she keeps her back towards them. One of them tries to grab her, but falls flat on his back as she flips him in front of her, not moving from where she stood. Some of the other men stares in awe at how easily she had done it, even Trunks was a bit impressed. One of the men among the thugs decides to throw a punch at her from the side, but met the wall instead when she bent backwards and kicks him towards the wall. Two more thugs flip out their pocketknives before charging her, only to end up having her grab the arm of the one closest to her and throwing him at this partner. A huge towering fat man steps up next, preparing to leap up in a 'graceful' performance of a body slam down upon her petite figure; however, he had become unconscious before he even started due to a punch sinking deep into his large fat-filled stomach. Then, as she was punching out two more men, another one, wearing a cloth over his mouth, came up behind her with a pipe in hand and he swings it down at her only to be stopped by...a tail? Yes, she had unwound her belt-turned-tail and used it to seize the man's arms to toss him hard against the alley walls. She had taken out the thugs without moving from the spot she had stood in when it all started, her tail wagging behind her while she still wore a fur belt, only it had become slimmer now. The leader stands there, his eyes bulging out of his head, as he witness the defeat of his men scattered through out the alleyway.

"HOLY COW! I'm out of here! Let's go, guys!" The leader of the thugs exclaims before he runs off with the rest of his men, who carried their knocked out comrades with them.

Trunks stands there, still watching her in amazement at how she had beaten a gang of low brow thugs without breaking a single sweat. Seeing her standing there motionless, he starts to wonder why she still stood in the alleyway until he looks into one of the broken mirror pieces to finally see her eyes. A beautiful shade of bluish green...staring right back at him.

'Crap! She's spotted me!' Trunks thought in a panic before ducking himself out of view. After a few moments, he rises back up to see her gone.

"Hmm, why did I hide like that? And who was that woman? She had a tail so...Could it mean that she's a Sayian...?" Trunks ponders in deep thought until he hears flapping of wings and tumbling of something, like food from a paper bag?

Turning around, Trunks finds three big black birds were currently digging into his grocery bags!

"HEY! Get out of there!" He yells, running up to them to shoo them away. Then after the pestering feathered creatures flew off, he gathers the food back into the bags and starts back off towards home again. When reaching the front yard, Trunks spotted his mother standing in front of the house with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Trunks. What took you so long?" Bulma asks as Trunks approaches her.

"I...got sidetracked. Sorry, Mother." He answers with a crooked smile while holding back a nervous laugh.

"Oh really? Well, that's ok. Oh! I want you to meet someone, Trunks. She's been looking for you for a long time." said Bulma.

"Really? Who is it?" Trunks questions with a raised brow.

"HI!" Yells a voice that came popping out from behind Bulma with a huge grin upon the visitor's face.

_'It...It's the woman in the alley!'_ Trunks thought frantically, paling look of surprise on his distorting face.


	2. The Conversation

Trunks didn't know what to say as he was still in stock.

"Trunks, why do you look so surprised?" Bulma questioned as she and the new girl stared at him with confused looks. After hearing his mother's voice he snapped back to reality to find that the girl's face looked confused, as well as his Mom's, to his reaction.

_'Is she really the girl in that alley? She looks more warm and carefree than in the alley. The way she stared at me...So cold and serious.'_ thought Trunks as he looked at her again. _'But then again...'_

"Trunks?" Bulma questioned him again with a worry face.

"What?" Trunks replied as he regains reality again.

"Trunks, why don't you introduce yourself to our guest." Said Bulma.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Hi, I'm Trunks Briefs." He told the young lady.

"Hello, My name is Viola Budly. Pleasure to meet you." Respond the NOW named guest. Trunks then got the best details as he saw that she was around his age. She had a claw-like hand on her right, but her other hand looked normal besides it being a lighter shade of skin. He also saw that she had pointy-like ears as well, and when she smiles he could see fang-like teeth.

"So, when did you get here?" questioned Trunks.

"Oh, she just got here about couple minutes ago before you came." Bulma interrupted.

"Hey, I just realize something. Viola, I didn't see you bring anything with you, where are your things?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, I mailed them here, but I can see now that the mail services are still recovering...I just hope they don't touch that sword..." She said whispering the last part to herself.

"Sword?" Trunks said over-hearing her.

" Umm… Oh! Let me take those bags." Viola exclaimed nervously.

"Thanks." Trunks said as he handed her one of the grocery bags.

"My, that's a lovely name you got," Bulma commented as she tried to start up a conversation. "Did you get it because of your eyes?"

"Why yes. That's how I got it, but I think we should continue this inside." Respond Viola.

"Good idea. Let's go inside." Trunks said. As they walked to the house, a box of food dropped out of Trunk's bags.

"Darn it. You guys go ahead. I dropped something." Trunks said as he walked back to get it. As he walked past Viola, she said "...be prepared..." That one moment froze Trunks in his tracks. He slowly turned back staring at her.

_'Now...Just now...That was the same girl I saw in the alley. What is she up to?'_ Trunks thought to himself as he glared at her back.

After grabbing the box of food, he followed the ladies back into the house. As he went into the kitchen, he saw them putting the groceries away and he helped too, of course without glaring at Viola couple of times curiously. After that, they sat at the table to continue their conversation from earlier.

"So, Viola, what brings you here?" Bulma started.

"Well...I came here because I have heard rumors about the person who destroyed the androids and saved the Earth. I wanted to see if the rumors were true. Trunks,were you the one who defeated them?" Viola questioned calmly.

"Yup. It wasn't easy at first, but after somespecial training I beat them with ease." Trunks explained.

"Really...What kind of special training?" Viola asked quietly. Trunks and Bulma have already discussed that they really shouldn't tell anyone about the time-machine So...

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that." Trunks answered back.

"I see..." She replied. After some silence Bulma decided to speck up again.

"So I can see you're a sayian, judging by your tail around your waist. I'm amazed that someone else escaped the explosion at Planet Vegeta. Tell me, how did your parents escaped?"

"Explosion? Planet Vegeta? ...You mean the sayians finally found a place to live?" Viola asked a bit confused and anxiously.

"What? Of course. They actually took a planet away from the Tuffles and claimed it as their own. But then they made allies with this guy named Frieza. Even with all their loyalty, Frieza destroyed their planet and killed them because he was afraid of one of them becoming a Super Sayian. Only a few escaped. And what you know it, years later Frieza was defeated by a Super Sayian he feared would come, Goku." Bulma explained. Silence filled the room again. Viola lowered her head in deep thought.

_'So, they finally found a place to call home. Or did.'_ She thought quietly to herself.

"I would have thought that your parents would have told you. Hey! What happen to your parents?" Bulma questioned.

"They're dead." The sayian girl answered quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know that." Bulma said guiltfully.

"What happen to them, if you don't mind me asking?" Trunks said to her. Silence. That came repeatedly it seems, until Viola decided to speck.

"My mother...was killed by...my brother..." quietly and slowly she told them, her bangs hiding half of her face; her eyes.

"Oh, that's terrible...What about your father?" Bulma said gently.

"I...don't know, but I know he is dead now. Don't ask how I know, I just do." She was quiet after that. They were all quiet, the same silence you give to the dead.

"Well, now that you know that much about my pastlets change the subject. Back to why I'm here." Viola said quickly and less quiet than before.

"Yeah, back to that. So, what else do you want from us?" Trunks responded.

"Well, I'll tell you rumbling after we eat." She said with a smiled nervously after her stomach called for food. Bulma and Trunks sweat dropped at this with unbelievable smiles.

Bulma decided to cook dinner for them, but it seems that Viola mistook the feast Bulma made for them to be only for her as she ate like she was starving for weeks! She grabbed the food so quickly that Trunks nor Bulma could get their hands on it, afraid that Viola might mistake it as food. They stared in awe as she ate and asked for more to be made. Hours had past before she was satisfied; this was eating half of what they had.

"Wow that was great."

"Yeah, I bet." Trunks said sarcastically. "Now, what were you going to say-.." but he was interrupted by Viola's yawning.

"Ah man, I'm tired. I think I'm going to bed." She said tiredly.

"But you said you were going to tell us what you were doing here!" Trunks exclaimed impatiently.

"Now Trunks, it is late and she probably had a tiring day, didn't you." Bulma said to Trunks then to Viola at the last part.

"Yeah, I guess..."

Bulma responded, "Well then, I'll show you your room for tonight."

"Thank you so much. Good Night, Trunks." Viola bowed to show respect to himand the ladies were off again leaving Trunks sitting alone.

_'Something isn't right. She is up to something I know it, but what!'_ Trunks then decided he would go to bed too after saying good night to his mother. At morning, Trunks woke up with a yawn, sitting up, and stretching. He walked to his window across the room and his eyes looked like they were going to pop right out!

"What the hell..."


	3. The New Sensei

Outside in the background was a silver dome that took up the whole yard and was three stories high.

"How did that get there?" exclaimed Trunks as he stared at the building in awe. He then saw at the bottom next to the dome what looked like...Viola?! Trunks got dressed and ran outside to ask her what she was doing.

"Viola, what in the world is THAT?!" He questioned her as he walked up to her. Viola turned her head to see Trunks walking up next to her.

"Oh, This? It's our new training dome. It's small I know, but that's all I could do with small space." She answered.

"OUR Training Dome?" He said.

"Yes. For now on, Trunks, I will be your new Sensei."

"NEW SENSEI! Wait, who said you could Train ME?!" Asked a surprised and shocked Trunks.

"I did. And your mother said that I could if I showed her the training dome. She seemed to be surprised by my work. After all, I did this all in one night." She said calm and proudly.

"My Mom?!" Trunks shockingly said. "And how did you do this all in one NIGHT?!"

"I slept for an hour or two and decided I should start building this so we could train today." She stated.

"BUT HOW?!"

"My secret, not yours." She exclaimed. "Now, we should start training after breakfast. I can smell your mother making something good." She told Trunks as she snuffed the air and started to head inside.

'I'm surprise that we still HAVE food around.' Trunks thought while his stomach growled. He then started to run inside before Viola got in and start eating all the food again.

AFTER BREAKFAST

Trunks and Viola decided to go to the dome right away so she could show him how they would be training. She had to type in a code in a code pad next to the door to...well, open it, duh! When they were inside, Trunks saw that it was all gray inside, everything metal, and it was all space, beside a small, rectangular room facing out at the right side of the room. Viola lend Trunks to that room and inside was what looked like a control room with dark-shaded windows.

"This is the control room. This is where you control the machines that we will be training with." She said as she walked up to the control panel.

"Machines? But I didn't-"

"They are hidden. They surround the whole dome inside. I haven't tested them yet, but I know they all work." She explained as she cut Trunks off of his question.

"This window that you see in first of you, including your left and right, are for whoever is inside here can see what the person is doing outside in the training room, but the person in the training room can't see the person in the control room. That way they don't know what the person is going to do next. Do you understand?" She asked him after explaining to him.

"Yes. But I don't know how the work these controllers." Trunks admitted to her.

"Don't worry, I'll show you later. Right, though, I want you to go out there so we can begin the training. I want to see if everything is working right." She instructed him. Trunks went into the training room and stood in the middle, waiting for his first training; his first action in while.

"You Ready?" Viola spoke in the mic talking to Trunks over the speaker. Trunk just nodded his head ready than ever.

There was loud buzzing that come on inside the dome, signaling that the training has began. Different size, gun-shape machines started to appear from the walls, floor, and ceiling as they shot bright yellow energy blasts and beams directly at Trunks. It kind of took Trunks be surprise as he started to dodge the machines by moving his body in different directions and started to run from them. As he raised his hand to blast one of the machines a loud voice came over the speakers.

"TRUNKS, DON'T DESTROY MY MACHINES!!!"

"Perfect. Thanks for telling me so soon." Trunks sarcastically stated as he dropped his hand and continue to run and dodge the attack machines. He was soon practically bouncing off the walls as he continues to out run and dodge the attacks. He was in the air when he started to block them off him making sure not to hit the machines. Viola was nodding her head at how good Trunks was doing, but decided to take it up a notch as she turned a knob. The beams and blasts turned a bit red as they got faster. Trunks started to struggle in dodging and blocking and were getting a few hits. This continues for 2 hours as Viola spoke that the training was over for today as the machines stopped there attacking and disappeared. Trunks landed in the middle of the room again as he was huffing and puffing, his hands on his knees as he kneels over, resting. Viola starting to shut things off when one of the large machines appeared behind Trunks. Before Trunks and/or Viola noticed it, it started to attack Trunks for behind with rapid, bright white blasts. Trunks fall over to the floor as blast after blast continually hit him. Viola saw as Trunks hopelessly was being blasted and bouncing up and down violently unable to dodge or exit it's non-stop shots. Viola run out and quickly flew up to the machine. It didn't react as it continues to beat Trunks with mighty waves of energy attacks. She could hear Trunks scream and groan in agony as she landed on the side of the machine. She peeled part of metal shell off with her right hand and...

Trunks stopped jolting up and down as the attacking stopped. He laid there for a moment, smoke evaporating from him, blood bleeding in a few spots of his body. When he lifted his head, his lip bleeding, with narrow eyes at the machine. He eyes then widen largely as he stared at the side of the machine with Viola, feet planted at the metal, her tail wagging about behind her, and her right hand holding on to it, hold up a weird device at her left. It wriggled with different tools and wires, most of which Trunks had never seen before, and it was attached to her ARM. It then started to transform back into a hand. Her hand. Viola jumped off the machine and turn to see a very shocked Trunks staring at her still laying halfway down on the floor. She knew what he saw as her face sadness.

"Trunks...It's not what it seems." She said to him calmly. She sighed as she walked up to him. "There is something I have to tell you, Trunks. Something...I never told anyone."


	4. The Deadly Secrets

Trunks stood up, still staring at her in disbelief.

"Viola, where you did you get that arm?" he studdered to her curiously as if what he might say might set her off.

"Oh, Trunks, please don't be scared." she told him as she could see Trunks still stunned.

"Scared? I'm not scared." Trunks said plainly.

"Hm? You're not scared of it?" she asked him a little surprised.

"No, I am not. Why would I? I knew it was a fake when I first saw it. But never thought it was so...amazing! That technology is beyond my knowledge, even my mother's. I-I can't describe it!" Trunks told her with wonder and amazement in his voice as he looked over her robotic arm. She sighed and smiled in relief as she said," You really mean it? It's pretty old. "

"Really...? Hey wait. Didn't you say you were going to tell me something important?" Trunks questioned as he remembered what she said earlier.

"Oh yeah! Um...Forget it. It's nothing to worry about." She smiles nervously as she wiped what she said before away with her hand. Now he was really curious.

"Oh, come on. It seemed important the way you put it."

"Ok, look. The reason I said that before was because...when people see what this arm can do;" she held up her left arm as she continued, "It just goes crazy; them thinking I'm a monster or an evil alien or android or whatever. But you are the first one not to be scared of it. I didn't think anyone would be so interested like you are."

"Ha! You should show that to my mom. She'd go crazy over it." Trunks laughed along with Viola as they imagine Bulma examining Viola's robotic arm; asking questions about 'what does this do?' or 'where you find that gear?' and so on.

Viola calmed down from her laughter as she suggested that they should go get lunch since it was noon already. Trunks agreed as they left the training dorm and went inside the house.

"Well, Hello. How was the training?" asked Bulma as she saw them enter the kitchen when she places the plates of food on the table.

"Pretty good, I believe. Trunks is going to do very well under my training." Viola answered with a pleasing smile.

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad. I think I'm ready for another go." replied Trunks as he sat at the table with also a pleasing smile.

"No. I think you should wait until tomorrow. That was just a test run to make sure the training dorm didn't have any bugs. It did, but it's a quick fix." commented Viola as she began to eat her food, less rapidly.

"Well, that's good to hear." Bulma smiled as she sat down and began to eat as well.

"Wait! That wasn't the 'actual' training?" Trunks said a bit surprised at the matter.

"Oh, no, no, no. The 'REAL' training is going to be tougher and WAY longer. You're only going to get 8 hours of rest and that includes meal time. The rest of the time, non-stop training." She said calmly as she ate. "What?! You got to be kidding!" shouted Trunks, "That's a little hardcore, don't you think?"

"Hey! If you can't deal with it, then I'll leave and you can stay weak and helpless when an enemy, way stronger than you, comes and kills you and your love ones." Viola said sternly as she glared at Trunks.

"Alright, alright. Sorry, I won't complain anymore." Trunks said back to her.

"Didn't expect you to." Viola exclaimed nonchalant as she continued to eat. Trunks looked at his mother as she looked upon him. They didn't expect her to act like that so suddenly and somehow knew things were going to be way tougher for Trunks beyond imagine. Viola finished eating quickly and headed out towards the training dorm for repairments leaving Trunks and Bulma alone.

"Mother, what do you think of her?" Trunks asked her.

"Hm? Oh, you mean Viola. Well, I think she is a brilliant young girl." Bulma answered as she was interrupted while eating.

"But don't you think she is hiding something?"

"Trunks, we just met like...two days ago. You can't expect her to tell us everything."

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Well, of course I am. I'm your mother and a genius." Bulma laughs to herself, but Trunks still felt like there was something...uncomfortably wrong.

_'The way she said about me being killed by someone. It sounded like something was going to happen soon...But what?'_

They both finish eating lunch and Bulma went on her way doing what she did everyday, but Trunks went back to the dorm to see how Viola was. When he reached the dorm, however, the door was locked! Seemed to him that she didn't want to be disturbed, so he decided to help his mother on whatever she was working on. Later that night at dinner, the Briefs' were being sited at the table with Viola no where to be seen.

"Mom, where's Viola?" Trunks asked.

"Oh! She wasn't hungry so she went to bed early. She seemed to have a lot on her mind..." Bulma exclaimed.

"Oh. I see."

_'Wonder what's up with her? It seems unnatural for her. But then again I just met her. There is still a lot to know about her.'_ Thought the young sayian as he and his mother ate dinner. But upstairs, a young woman sat on her bed; staring at her left arm.

_'Matsu! Move Out of the-AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!'_

**_'I'm not going to let you die now! You're the only one to defeat him.'_ **

_ 'Matsu!! NO!!!'_

Those were the voices she heard along with a sadistic laugh.

"Why brother...? Little brother, why?" her voice filled with sorrowful thoughts as she continued to stare at the arm that brought those terrible memories of...


End file.
